1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing apparatus, particularly an upper unit case opening and closing apparatus, in which an upper unit case is opened and closed with respect to a lower unit case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An upper unit case opening and closing apparatus, in which an upper unit case is connected to a lower unit case via a gas spring, and a coil spring is attached to an inner surface of the upper unit case, is known. In the upper unit case opening and closing apparatus, when the upper unit case is closed, an end of the coil spring is supported on the lower unit case and the upper unit case is prevented from closing suddenly toward the lower unit case.
In the upper unit case opening and closing apparatus, a large number of components and large-sized components such as a gas spring are needed. Thus, a configuration of the apparatus may be more complicated and a size of the apparatus may be larger.